All Good Things Must Come To An End
by agent.of.chaos
Summary: Emily Leighton Bennett was a successful cellist with a famous father. Her life was wonderful until her father was brutally murdered right in front of her. Now she's looking for revenge. JokerOC
1. The Cellist

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything except for my characters Emily Leighton Bennett and her father, Charles Bennett.  
**Rated:** M –language, future adult scenes, gore… ah, who cares?

The songs I put in the beginning are the ones I was listening to while I was writing the chapter so you can see where I got some of my inspiration from.  
I'll try my best to write about Heath's Joker. He was bloody brilliant in the Dark Knight and he honestly deserves to get every award he's nominated in for it. Rest in peace, mate.

_Sur le Fil_ – Yann Tiersen

_======================  
Tap. Tap. Tap._

The large group of musicians looked up at the conductor, waiting. He lifted his hands up in the air and the music began instantly. A few minutes into the song, the orchestra slowly became quiet as I began my cello solo.

It was beautiful. My fingers delicately glided along the strings and as I finished, the audience erupted into a loud applause. I stood up and took a small bow, my cheeks slightly red.

I looked over at the conductor who was also clapping with tears in his eyes and beaming at me. I blew a small kiss to him as the whole orchestra stood up and bowed. When the curtains finally closed, I ran over to him, "How was I?" I smiled up at him.

"Sweetheart, you were wonderful," he replied in his English accent and hugged me, "come, we have a party to attend." "Yes, we shall go," I slightly mocked my father's properness, giggling.

When we arrived, I looked up at the tall building, "Whoa…" I whispered, "he lives all the way up there?"

"Yes dear, it even has one of those little helipads," my father said. "Show off…" I mumbled. As we reached the top and got out of the elevator we heard, "Ah, the guests of honor have arrived!"

The large room of people clapped and smiled as we entered. We both smiled graciously. "Charles!" An old woman called over. "I must be going, a lot of catching up to do," my father winked.

I smiled as I walked around the room, not too interested in talking with anyone; I just wanted to relax until when I heard my name. "Why, isn't it Ms. Emily Leighton Bennett."

I turned around and saw my best friend. "Why, isn't it Mr. Bruce Wayne," I smirked. He pulled me into a tight hug, "you were _amazing_ tonight."

"Ah, I wasn't too bad," I chuckled. "Wow, you look gorgeous," he said as he eyed me up and down. I was in a beautiful black dress that was stitched up in a somewhat odd pattern and had my black curly hair pinned up in a loose bun. "Thanks," I blushed. I still wasn't used to getting all of these compliments.

We walked out onto the large balcony and into the warm May night. We began to talk about current events when I brought up the Batman. "I heard he's helping the cops with the whole mob situation," I said. "Ha, I'm surprised he's not hanging upside down in a cave," Bruce muttered.

"What is your problem with him?" I rolled my eyes, "he's helping Gotham. If it wasn't for him, half the people locked up would still be roaming around the streets, causing even more chaos."

"I don't know, he just seems like a freak to me… flying around in a cape…" Bruce shrugged. I sighed, "jealous much?" Bruce snorted, "not at all, Em, not at all."

"I wonder what he's like…" I wondered and for a split second I thought I could see something in Bruce's eyes, like he wanted to tell me something…

But the look quickly disappeared as he answered, "Em, he's probably just another loony that escaped Arkham. They'll catch him one day, you'll see." "Geez, so stubborn…" I giggled at him until I felt a light punch on my arm. I turned towards him with a fake shocked look and punched him back, only harder.

He gasped and gave me a joking glare. "Oh, it's on Ms. Bennett," he whispered with wide eyes. I gave a small shriek and started to run around the balcony as Bruce came closer and pretended to grab me. "Argh! No fair, I'm in heels!" I yelped. "Don't care," he replied, "I'm still going to get you back for that." He finally caught up to me and began tickling my sides. "Nooo…my weakness!" I laughed uncontrollably.

Bruce and I have been friends ever since we were babies. My parents were great friends with his parents. I was there for him when his parents died and he was there for me when my mother died of cancer just 4 years ago. He made everything so much better. He told me all of his secrets and I told him mine… but made the mistake of telling him that I was _extremely_ ticklish. He used that as an advantage in situations like this.

_It always worked._

We both fell to the ground slowly, still laughing, exhausted. I looked over into his penthouse and could see almost everybody looking at us with concerned faces. "Hmm, Bruce…haha…look," I nodded my head over to them. Still lying on the ground, he bobbed his head over to the left and saw the crowd staring at us.

"I bet they think we're weird," I chuckled. "Pft, let them think what they want," he bobbed his head over to look at me, "_they're_ the weird ones," he said in a childish voice. I burst into another fit of giggles.

======================  
Short, sorry. I need to get ready for a party. Happy New Year, everybody!  
Oh, this is the dress Emily is wearing.  
http : / / s548. photobucket .com/ albums/ii355/And-Here-We-Go/?action=view&t= badgley-mischka-platinum-label-plea. jpg  
(don't forget to take out the spaces in the link)  
If you can't see it, the password is poindexter


	2. It's My Fault!

Alright, I have to say that I'm feeling a little unlucky right now. I was planning on using the "the Raven" but unfortunately someone already took it. I can only think of cheesy names now. Probably "the Shadow"?  
Help?  
Thank yousss.

_they say, nothing comes from going against their grain  
and oh, we are the diggers of our own graves  
and we will crash and burn before our train leaves this town  
love...forgive me now_

they can burn in hell  
they can burn in hell

_They Say_- Josiah Leming

======================  
Bruce and I talked for the rest of the night on the balcony, seeing no point in going back in since it was nice outside and that we didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of rich and mostly snobby old people. I didn't even know half of them. It was half past one when I glanced at my watch. "Shit, Bruce, I have to go," I groaned. "Already? It's early," he replied. I raised an eyebrow at him. He could party as long as he wanted, he never got tired. "Unlike _some _people, I have things to do today." He rolled his eyes, "you're always busy."

"I'm going to Europe in less than 12 hours, you know how important it is to me," I said. My father and I were going to be traveling all over Europe performing concerts. Don't get me wrong, I was excited; I was just going to miss Bruce and even Gotham City, although it was a dangerous and dark place to be in.

"I know," he said glumly looking at the ground. "Hey," I softly put my hand on his cheek to make him look up at me. "I'll only be gone for a month. I'll be back… promise." I smiled. He gave me a grin.

We went back inside to look for my dad. Most of the guests had left already and he was joking along with a group of people. "Ah, my dear, we must be leaving. We're going to need our rest for Europe," he said as he shook hands with some men.

"The party was awesome," I gave Bruce a quick kiss on the cheek. "Anytime," he smiled. He hugged me one last time, "Em…" he whispered.

"What is it?" I asked with concern. He wanted to tell me something, I could see it in his eyes again. "Uhm…just be careful," he said. I sighed, "I will."

My dad and I stood in the elevator and I waved goodbye to Bruce as the doors closed. My father took out his cell phone to call our driver. "Dad, can we walk around Gotham one last time? Its beautiful outside," I smiled as I gazed up into the clear night sky full of stars and the silver moon shining down.

"Hmm….alright," he hesitated. We didn't live too far from Bruce's penthouse. We were hardly halfway home when someone jumped out in front of us. "Don't move!" he shouted. Something shone in the moonlight. A knife.

I gasped as my father stood in front of me, "don't hurt her. Just, please…here's my money. Take it." The man snatched the wallet out of my father's hands greedily. It seemed like he was shaking, probably full of adrenaline. "Thanks buddy," he grunted and leapt forward.

I let out a blood curdling scream as he shoved the knife into my father's chest. "**NO!**" His body went limp and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw the man's face for a split second. His dirty face was covered in sweat and his bright blue eyes looked straight into my emerald green ones before he turned and ran away.

I screamed out "Help!" as I dropped beside my dad and held him in my lap. He was coughing out blood as he tried to say something. "Daddy," I whispered.

"I…I'm s-sorry…I love y-you." He smiled weakly as he slowly closed his eyes. "Dad! Dad!" I shook him, "please! Stay with me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Dad!"

**======================  
BRUCE**

"I don't know, he just seems like a freak to me… flying around in a cape…" I shrugged. Emily sighed, "Jealous much?" I gave a short snort, "not at all, Em, not at all."

"I wonder what he's like…" she whispered biting her lip. She always did that when she was nervous or was in a deep thought. I looked at her. She was my best friend and I still didn't tell her. I really wanted to but I didn't know how. Alfred and Rachel knew, it seemed easy to tell them.

But I wasn't quite sure how I could confess my biggest secret to Em. It wasn't like I could say, "The weather is wonderful today**. **Oh, guess what? I'm Batman. Yeah, all that trash talking was a big cover up. I'm pretty good at acting, huh?" Yeah, I didn't think so.

She was giving me a puzzled look, like she knew I wanted to tell her something important. Maybe she was expecting me to tell her that I really was Batman? What if she already knew? Nah, I doubt it.

"Em, he's probably just another loony that escaped Arkham. They'll catch him one day, you'll see." I said. "Geez, so stubborn…" She giggled at me. Stubborn? Me? _Haha_.

I lightly punched her on the arm. She turned towards me with a fake shocked look and punched me back, only harder… a lot harder. She may seem harmless to you, but that girl can sure pack a punch. I know from experience…unfortunately.

I gasped and glared at her jokingly. "Oh, it's on Ms. Bennett," I whispered with wide eyes, attempting to look like a madman. She started to run around as I chased her. "Argh! No fair, I'm in heels!" She yelped. "Don't care," I simply replied, "I'm still going to get you back for that." I caught her and began to do the one little thing that always got me to win in these circumstances.

_Tickle her. _

Ever since she told me that tiny bit of information, I've used it all the time. It always worked. "Noo… my weakness!" She laughed uncontrollably. We continued to laugh and play around until we were exhausted and fell to the floor. "Hmm, Bruce…" Em tried to calm down, "haha…look." She nodded towards my penthouse.

I bobbed my head over to the left and saw them staring at us with _deep_ concern. None of them were even my friends; I doubted they were even Em's. Probably just a few of her father's, the rest were just high-class snobs who loved to party and talk to other high-class snobs about how much money they had.

"I bet they think we're weird," she chuckled. "Let them think what they want," I looked back over at her. "_They're_ the weird ones," I said in my childish voice that always cracked her up. And it did as she began to laugh again.

We continued to talk, still lying outside on the balcony, until she realized how late it was. I wanted her to stay but she had to go. She was leaving today and going to Europe for a tour with her father. "I'll only be gone for a month. I'll be back… promise." She smiled. We went back inside to look for her dad. He was a real nice, outgoing man. He definitely stood out amongst the crowd. He was happier and charismatic and never talked about money.

"The party was awesome," Emily gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Anytime," I replied and gave her a hug. I needed to tell her before she left. "Em…" I started. I could see the concern in her green eyes. "What is it?"

"Uhm…" but I'm not always as brave as I am when I'm Batman and backed out at the last second. "Just be careful," I said. She gave a small sigh, "I will." With one last wave, she and her father disappeared behind the elevator doors. The remaining guests were leaving and I was finally by myself. Well, with Alfred who started to clean up a bit. I smiled at him, "What did you think of the party, Alfred?"

"It was marvelous, sir," he said. "And the guests?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be. "Down right dreadful," he muttered. "All except for the Bennett's. She looked quite dashing tonight, sir," he added. I nodded, "she sure did." I left to go on the balcony for a bit of fresh air.

"**NO!**" I heard a scream that sent a shiver up my spine. "**HELP!**" It didn't seem too distant and it sounded like… "_Emily!_" I whispered.

I ran into my penthouse and into my elevator. There was no time to change into my Batsuit, I needed to get to her as soon as possible. I ran as fast as I could and reached her within a minute of hearing her screams. She was slouched over crying, holding her father in her arms whispering, "No, no, no. Stay alive, please. I need you…"

Blood was all over the sidewalk and was circling around both of them. I rushed over beside her, "Em!" She seemed to jump a bit but relaxed when she realized it was me. "Bruce!" She started to cry even harder. I knelt down and looked at Charles. He wasn't breathing. "Bruce, save him," she begged. I looked down at his chest, seeing the big gash that was still gushing out blood.

Her eyes were pleading me to do something but I knew there was nothing anyone could do. "I'm sorry, Em… he's gone." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "uh-uh. No…" and started to cry even more. She managed to tell me what happened. "T-this man… he took his wallet and he-he still fucking stabbed him!" she shouted. I got my cell phone out and called the police, telling them that Charles was stabbed. I didn't want to say that he was murdered, I just thought that it would bring Emily down even more, if that was even possible.

Minutes later, a squad car came, along with Detective Gordon. It took us both to get Emily to let go of her father. "I don't want to let him go," she whispered hoarsely. "Come on, Em. It's going to be alright," I lied. I knew it wasn't going to be alright at all but I needed to say it. "We need to ask you some questions down at the station," Gordon said softly.

Emily gave her dad one last glance, a glance of what looked like determination and narrowed her eyes as she got up slowly. She was shaking and covered in blood. I lightly took her hand and led her to Gordon's car.

"Can you stay with me, please?" she asked. I looked over at Gordon, who nodded. "Of course," and slid into the car with her. The ride to the station was heart wrenching. I was holding Emily to my side, not caring if I was getting blood on my suit and heard her whimpering as she tried to calm herself down.

I rested my chin on the top of her head, "_Emmy..._" I murmured as I rubbed her arm slowly. We finally reached the station and went into Gordon's office. Her shaking had calmed down as we sat there. Gordon had a sympathetic face as he looked over to Emily. "What happened?"

Emily started, "We were walking home… I wanted us to walk home. It's my fault. If I just let him call our driver, we would've been safe and he would still be alive! It's my fault! He's dead and it's because of **me**!" Tears rushed down her face. I turned her face gently towards mine, "It's _not_ your fault, Em. Don't say such things," I said looking right into her eyes.

She gave a small whimper and continued. "He just j-jumped out of nowhere. My dad gave him his wallet, but no, that wasn't _enough_ for him. He had to take his life too!" Emily's voice was full of grief as she balled up her fists.

"Do you know who he is? How did he look like?" Gordon asked. Emily bit her lip and narrowed her eyes and seconds later shook her head. "I c-can't remember…" she said tearfully, "his face is just a blur. I couldn't see him." She let out a tiny growl of anger and clenched her teeth, "I can't remember at all."

"Its okay, Ms. Bennett," Gordon said as he reached over and patted her hand that was still balled up on his desk. "We'll probably find some evidence on the scene. You might need some time to clear your mind. For now you should just go home and try to rest." "I'll call Alfred," I told her as we slowly stood up. I gave a small nod to Gordon and we left.

We waited outside the station for him. Emily was leaning on me and I had my arms wrapped around her. She didn't say a word. As I saw Alfred pull up with one of my Bentleys I gave Em a light squeeze, "he's here." Not saying a word, we walked over to the door. Alfred looked in the rearview mirror and gave Emily a sorrowful gaze.

When we got back to my penthouse, Emily was still quiet. We past by a large mirror, where she suddenly stopped. _Oh no_, I thought. She saw herself standing there in her dazzling dress that was now covered in her father's blood. There were small splashes around her neck and down her arms.

I looked at myself too. My white shirt was stained, the sleeves of my jacket had blotches around them and there was a small streak across my neck. Emily's breathing started to quicken and she began to go limp but I caught her before she hit the ground.

"I…the blood…it's everywhere," she whispered looking at her red hands. "Let's get you cleaned up," I said as I picked her up in my arms and brought her into the bathroom. I set her down on the small bench. "Do you need some help?" Noticing that she wasn't going to move anytime soon. She looked up at me and nodded a little. I stood her up and let her lean on the wall as I unzipped the back of her dress.

We weren't uncomfortable with this. I've seen her in her underwear before when we played strip poker as teens. She was _really _bad at poker. The bloody dress slid down to the tiled floor. I walked her over to the shower. "Got it from here?" I asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood, maybe if it was even by a tiny bit. But to my disappointment no smile graced her face but she nodded and turned around and began to pull of her underwear.

My face felt a bit red as I started walking out of the room. "I'll get Alfred to get you some new clothes," I said before she stepped into the shower. I told Alfred everything that happened and asked him to find some clothes for Em. Yes, I always had some extra clothes for women in case of emergencies, but never expected an emergency like this.

"That poor dear," Alfred muttered, shaking his head as he headed off in another room. I looked down at my hands and remembered that I was also covered in blood. I went over to the kitchen sink and scrubbed off the dry red stains. I went into my room and stripped off my now ruined suit, but I didn't care about it. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a long white button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves.

I sat on my bed and waited for Emily to finish in the bathroom. What was I supposed to do now? I glanced over at my alarm clock. It glowed 4:09AM. I yawned. I hadn't slept so well in the past few days. I was helping Gordon try to arrest the mob that was getting more and more out of control. And it looked like I wasn't going to get a good night's sleep anytime soon. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes with the heartbreaking image of Em sobbing over her father's dead body.

======================  
Yes, I did Bruce's POV. Reviews? : )  
Don't worry; the Joker is going to show up soon. Here are some images;

Bruce's shirt; ( I think he'd look pretty good in it, but hey, Bale looks good in anything)

http : / / i548. photobucket. com /albums/ ii355/ And-Here-We-Go/ wbw. jpg

Bruce's bathroom; (dayyuumm)

http : / / i548. photobucket. com /albums/ ii355/ And-Here-We-Go/ Bathroom6756. jpg

Password; poindexter


	3. A Promise

Heath really was an agent of KAOS.

_American Beauty_- Thomas Newman

======================  
My vision was blurry as tears cascaded down my face. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening_ I repeated over and over again in my head. I jumped as I noticed a black blur rush to my side but was relieved the moment I knew it was Bruce. I begged him to help me save him. His eyes fell upon the wound on my father's chest and I could already see the sorrow appear on his face, "I'm sorry, Em…he's gone." I couldn't believe it, I wasn't going to believe it. Bruce called the cops after I was able to tell him what had happened

Before I knew it, two cars pulled up and I felt a hand on each shoulder, tugging me lightly. "I don't want to let him go." I was surprised I could still talk after all the screaming I had done just minutes ago. "We need to ask you some questions down at the station," a man with a moustache said. I could recall seeing his face on television before, I was pretty sure he was Detective…Golden? Jordan? Gordon? Yeah, Gordon. I looked down at my father one last time.

_I'll find out who did this to you and when I do, they'll be sorry. I promise._ I narrowed my eyes before I got up and let Bruce lead me to the car. I stopped before I got in, "Can you stay with me, please?" Bruce looked over at Gordon asking for permission, which he obviously said yes since Bruce got in the car with me. The next thing I knew we were in Gordon's office. "What happened?" Gordon asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"We were walking home," I stopped. "_I _wanted us to walk home. It's my fault. If I just let him call our driver, we would've been safe and he would still be alive!" I started gasping, "It's my fault! He's dead and it's because of **me**!" I felt hands gently grab the sides of my face, "It's not your fault, Em," Bruce said looking straight into my eyes. His brown eyes glistened with honesty. I continued, "he just j-jumped out of nowhere," remembering how quick he seemed to pop up in front of us from the alley, almost as if he just materialized out of nowhere.

"My dad gave him his wallet, but no, that wasn't _enough_ for him, he had to take his life too!" I balled my fists up. "Do you know who the attacker is? How did he look like?" Gordon asked me. I bit my lip. I only saw him for a quick second before he bolted off. His face was foggy to me and I narrowed my eyes as I tried to think harder. Those eyes…the bright blue eyes that held no emotion for what he just did.

I let out a small growl of defeat, "I c-can't remember, his face is just a blur. I couldn't see him." Gordon reached over and held my hand that was on his desk. He told me that they'll look for evidence at the crime scene and that I should go home and rest. My mind snapped back to reality after when I noticed that Bruce and I were standing outside the station, holding each other. We didn't say anything. I eyed his once bright white dress shirt that was now spattered with big red stains. I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on it.

I felt a light squeeze around my waist, "he's here." Alfred drove us back to the penthouse. When we got up, I made the mistake of walking by a large mirror and glanced over. I was covered in blood. My father's blood. I squeezed my eyes shut and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Before I knew it, I was falling to the floor but Bruce caught me.

"I…the blood…it's everywhere."

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said picking me up and carrying me into the bathroom. He sat me down on a small bench, "do you need some help?" I knew I wasn't going to be able to stand up without falling so I nodded. He helped me up and unzipped my dress. I didn't care that I was half-naked in front of Bruce; it was the last thing on my mind actually. He led me over to the shower and tried to lighten the mood with, "got it from here?" But I couldn't even smile at him. I began to reach for my underwear as Bruce started to leave the room.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water pour down my body. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed my arms, chest, neck, anywhere that had even a tiny speck on it. I scrubbed as hard as I could, making my skin a raw light scarlet. I took my loose bun out and washed my hair. I guess I was in there for about 45 minutes before I shut the water off.

I wrapped a soft cream colored robe around me and walked out into the hallway. "Ms. Bennett, right this way," Alfred led me into one of the guestrooms. It was similar to Bruce's bedroom; big window's, king size bed, and a walk-in closet. "Would you like some breakfast, Ms. Bennett?" "No. Thank you, Alfred." The thought of food made me feel nauseous. I just wanted to go to sleep. I stumbled over to the walk-in closet and picked out matching white underwear and bra, a pair of dark blue silky pajama bottoms and a simple white tee.

As I was changing, I couldn't help but realize that Bruce seemed to have everything in the world right here. Hell, maybe he even had the Batsuit in his closet. I tried to imagine him as Batman as I got into the big, comfy bed but shook my head at the thought. _Stupid…_

I pressed a button that drew giant curtains down, covering the windows, plunging the room into total darkness. Sighing, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

======================  
Sorry that it's so short.  
Reviews?


	4. In Memory

I can't put a new chapter up yet, sorry. I've been extremely busy with my exams, I'm pretty much going insane.

I'm just here to say that I'm still in shock that he's gone. A year ago today, I sat in front of my computer and saw website after website with the words "Heath Ledger, dead at 28", "Found in his apartment." I just couldn't believe it, and a part of me still can't. Someone that kind, generous and talented could NOT be gone from this world so soon. But he was. And I'm only one of the probably millions of fans that are here to say just how much we miss him.

His movies have made us cry, laugh and almost pee our pants in terror. I hope his family is doing fine now and I hope they know how much support, love and respect we have for them.

But I can't help but think… what if?

What if they got there just in time?  
What if they called 911 first?  
What if he had to go shoot a scene for a movie?

Was it really his time? I doubt it was. It was just something terrible that happened. Could it have been avoided? We'll never know for sure. All I know is that he is looking down on all of us, proud of all of his accomplishments and looking out for his family. Heath was a fantastic actor, a beautiful person and an amazing father. On this day just one year ago, he became something else… something big and special… Matilda's guardian angel.

God bless you, Heathcliff Andrew Ledger. We miss you so much, love.

**4-04-79 - 01-22-08**


End file.
